Teh InuGANGBANGERZ
by Tasoku
Summary: What they really do on a typical day. PARODYCRACK! fic. R&R totally appreciated.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and if I did, the series would have ended way sooner.

A/N: This is a total crack!/parody fic. I don't hate Inuyasha, but it's fun to write these things. This is my first parody though; so don't hate me if it really sucks…

This is also one of my old fics I found laying around on my unused laptop. Some things are probably really immature.

---------

It was a typical day in the Inuyasha world-- er, Feudal Era. Whatever. You know, just killing demons that raid villages, the innocent folk, Kikyo, Naraku's spawns/clones/twins/siblings/slaves/etc....

yeah, the usual.

At this time though, the Inuyasha gang (consisting of furfag, slut, manwhore, dominatrix, shotaboy, dominatrix's slave) decided that they needed to rest. Like every other episode that has been aired.

"Ah, this seems like a nice place to relax!" Kagome exclaimed gleefully. She always acted like the typical nice girl, but everyone knew what she was in the inside....well, maybe not shotaboy. Or maybe

he did know and loved having wet dreams about her. Really, who fricken cares?

Inuyasha sighed annoyingly.

"C'mon, we should be hunting for jewel shards and/or Naraku! I bet if we didn't waste 3/4 of the episodes trying to develop our sexual desires, we could have captured him by now!" Miroku shook his head.

"Tsk tsk Inuyasha....stop acting like a whiny little bitch. Just try and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere and eventually someone is going to be in danger" he replied while stretching his arms.

Like always, Miroku tried to cop a feel on Sango, which was responded with a boomerang up his-- well, you know. Yeah, don't ask how it fits. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the scene before him, and scooted

closer to Kagome.

"So Kagome...why don't we leave these idiots and have our own private 'screentime'?" He said seductively while quirking his eyebrows. Kagome pushed him away.

"Puh-lease. You had your chance with me a loooong time ago, and you lost it. You're not getting any of this booty" Kagome responded with a home-girl accent. Inuyasha pouted.

"Well...uh...Kikyo's nothing to me now. You're the one I need...the one I LOVE....so please....let me do you!" Kagome's eyes suddenly twinkled.

"OKIE DOKIE! 3333" She soon ran off with Inuyasha to who-knows-where (probably in the forest or something). Shotaboy--er, I mean Shippo slapped his forehead.

"Why does she always fall for that? Inuyasha said that a bazillion times already and he still goes banging the dead chick whenever he has the chance. Why doesn't Kagome forget him and go out with a REAL

man...like ME!" and Shippo suddenly started showing off his supposed 'muscles'. Kirara laughed to herself and shook her small head. Shippo's never gonna get laid. Period.

After a few minutes of this horridness, a pitch-scream was heard echoing throughout the area. Miroku immediately stood up.

"This looks like a job for...TEH INU-GANGBANGERZ!!!!" Miroku roared proudly. Sango sighed irritatedly.

"Can you please stop doing that? Can't we just be normal and go find where the scream came from...without the outburst?" Miroku shook his head stubbornly.

"NO! We have to be cool and transform--"

"We don't HAVE a transformation...--"

"But Kirara has one!"

"Because she's a fricken demon that transports us to places!" Kirara flashed a glare at Sango, for making her seem like just a damn vehicle transporting people (but it's sadly the truth).

"But I-WANT-TO-TRANSFORM!!!!" Miroku whined while stomping the ground in frustration. Sango clenched her fists angrily and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"C'mon, let's go already! We're wasting time here! Dozens of civilians could have been raped by now!" Miroku looked away.

"I don't wanna!"

"Suit yourself," Sango turned to Kirara, "Kirara!" The feline then transformed into her bigger form, and as Sango was about to climb on top of her, she fell off.

"What the hell was that for Kirara?!" Sango outbursted. Kirara rolled her eyes in response.

"If you do that one more time, I'm gonna boomerang your ass, you got that?!" Kirara gave her the "Whatever" look, and Sango re-climbed on top of her. Shippo soon followed suit.

"Let's go Kirara."

"Wait, what about me?!"

"Go touch yourself you perverted dumbass!" and Kirara flew off. Miroku stared dumbfoundedly.

"....but I only do that at night......"

----

A/N: Ending the story here. There's no chapter 2. Actually there was, but this was written so long ago that I don't even remember what happens next. Something about Naraku and tentacles….


End file.
